Birthday Boy
by Lupin3black
Summary: It's Sirius's birthday, but Remus is stuck in the hospital wing. It times for him to blow out the candle and he wants Remus there. WOLFSTAR siriusxremus slash


The infirmary was silent, all the wards apart from one shushed to the comforting realm of sleep with ignored their ailments. all, bar one. Remus Lupin was currently awake, cradling his injured arm to his chest in a sling that Madame Pomfrey had declared better to heal on its own rather than inflict magic on it. If Remus was being truthful, he thought that Poppy just wanted some intelligent company. He usually wouldn't have minded, only today had been Sirius's birthday as well as a Hogsmead trip, Sirius had originally wanted to stay behind and visit Remus in the hospital wing but the lycanthrope had argued against it, he wouldn't let his affliction spoil Sirius's seventeenth birthday.

James was throwing him a party tonight, again, Sirius had wanted to wait for Remus and James had agreed until Remus demanded that Sirius have his party on the day of his birthday or else it wouldn't be special, to which Sirius sullenly agreed with. Remus could picture the party in full swing right now, with Gryffindor banners hanging from the ceilings and too many tipsy fourth years being sent to bed by a stone-cold sober Lily Evans. The tawny-haired boy didn't really like parties, but it was Sirius's birthday so naturally he'd like to have been there to help him celebrate.

Nevertheless, Remus couldn't really help the fact that the full moon had fallen the night before, James, Sirius and Peter had already given up their night to help him through it even though that would've meant that they'd be tired right now. Hopefully the firewhiskey would give them the boost that they needed.

He stares out at the sky through the window that is directly beside his bed. The seventeen-year old can see no moon in the sky and he can feel the wolf cower submissively. It's times like this when the steady hum of his inner-beast's howl is sedated and quiet, leaving him time to turn over thoughts in his head. The dark sky is only a navy backdrop compared the mountainous glittering stars that danced for him. He could spot the Orion belt, and picked out Sirius as well as his gruesome relatives with practised ease.

"Ogling me, are we Moony?" An ever-so familiar voice drifts over his shoulder playfully and penetrates his pensive thoughts, making him jump in fright. Remus twists his body towards the assaulter and his automatic glare softens to a gleeful smile when he spots the Black-heir, twisting one hand in his black tee-shirt nervously whilst the other was clasped around a large chocolate cupcake with a half-melted lit candle balanced precariously on the tip.

"Sirius." Remus says softly, sliding over to the right side of the bed, making room for the ebony-haired man ever though sharing a bed had become a bit of a squash ever since they all hit puberty, "Why aren't you at your party? Surely it isn't over yet?". Sirius pulled the curtains shut behind him and clambers into the bed, pulling the covers around their waists and leaning against head board with a lazy smile stretched across the aristocrat's handsome face.

"It wasn't the same without you, Moons." Sirius says, swinging an arm around Remus's shoulders and pulling him against his own warmer body. His tanned fingers drift up to tangle in the frayed ends of Remus's tawny hair, Remus vaguely wonders when this all became so normal for him. "Besides, I know blowing out the candle is your favourite part, so I thought I'd bring the party you. Minus, James's horrendous dancing. Do you remember the Yule ball? Yeah-that type of dancing. Apparently it'll get him get Lily, not bloody likely."

Remus snorts, remembering the Yule ball all to well, and leans into Sirius's touch, "Well go on then, birthday boy. Blow out your candle." He breathes into the darkness, staring as the half-melted candle drips unto the chocolate frosting that looks oh-so-delectable. Remus tries to stop his heart from beating so fast that it may not be good for his help but he can't, not with this wonderful, considerate boy by his side, stroking his hair which he knows isn't that clean with his idle fingers that pianists were dying to possess.

Sirius shoots him a slow, lazy grin that makes his heart hammer against his chest in a plea to escape and be held in Sirius's quidditch calloused hands. The ebony-haired man winks and Remus may have just died for the sheer beauty that is Sirius Black winking, and with Remus to be the only one to see it. "Alrighty then." Sirius says playfully, he turns towards the flame, his playful gaze drops to a more serious stare as he locks eyes with the dancing flame.

"Your beautiful..." Remus murmurs, and his amber eyes widen when he realises that he may just have said that out loud. Thankfully, Sirius is too memorised by the candle to comprehend what Remus just blurted out. Sirius closes his eyes and leans forward slightly, dragging Remus with him. His soft pink lips purse as he huffs out a long drag of oxygen to effectively kill the flame.

The flickers in the air, but the ember does not die. Sirius's brow furrows when he realises, and not one to be defeated, he blows heavily with a purpose and the light disappears with a soft hiss. "Make a wish, Pads." Remus whispers, his cheeks burning. Sirius turns to him with a heavy stare, his silver eyes are burning with a light that Remus suspects came from the candle.

"I already did, Rem." Sirius answers, his voice as equally as soft as he brings a hand up from his hair to cup Remus's flaming cheeks. His smile is slow and languid, spreading across his face like the fire did the candle wick. Remus tries to hold back the shivers as they rake his body but only manages to subdue them to a dull tremor.

"Are you cold?" Sirius asks, concerned, his hand leaving Remus's blushing face, wrapping it around his waist and pulling him even closer before Remus can even answer. Remus doesn't think that most other supposedly platonic friends held themselves in a manner quite like this, and if he's being completely honest he'll confess that he'd be ultimately jealous if Sirius ever held James so intimately.

His face his squashed against Sirius's toned chest and after a moment hesitation, his brings his uninjured hand up to fold into Sirius's shirt. Remus tilts his scarred face towards Sirius boldly, his fierce amber eyes locking onto Sirius's smirking grey ones. "What did you wish for?" He asks, his own smile spreading across his face, he knows exactly what Sirius wished for.

"Ahh, but Moony...if I tell you, it may not come true." Sirius says playfully, but he too, knows exactly where this is going. Where it's been going for a long time, since that first day in fourth year when Sirius bent to take Remus's trunk for his father because the first day of term had been just after a full moon and Remus was still in crutches and Remus had thought gratefully, 'People don't get to see Sirius Black's full potential. Strip back the looks, the charm and the natural intelligence and you're left with the kindest person I know.'.

"But what if it already has?" Remus asks, tilting his head to the side and smiling that boyish smile that had Sirius stumbling in the love with him. Remus's eyes drift close and Sirius copies him, both tilting their heads to opposite sides naturally as they drift closer...

Their lips meet in a tangle that is not nearly as talented nor spectacular a kiss that someone would expect from a lad like Sirius Black who has kissed so many people. But it's Remus's first kiss and he's got nothing to compare it to so he doesn't complain and goes along with it. Huffing out breathy whimpers that Sirius coaxes from him with fingers running up the base of his spine.

"Hmm...Remus." Sirius moans lightly, pulling away and resting his flushed forehead against Remus's, "Do you want to eat this cupcake?" He muttered and Remus stared at him incredulously, his panting mouth opening a bit more.

"Sirius. Shut up and kiss me, would you?" Remus hisses in a voice that is no more than a choked whisper. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are kissed into a deep red so different than his usual pale pink mouth.

Sirius grins again, leaning over to place the bun onto the cabinet beside Remus's head so he could get both hands on Remus, he smiled happily and kissed Remus teasingly, "Mmm...happy birthday to me..."

"Your an idiot."

"I know, do you want to blow my candle?"

"That sounds painful."

"Shall I frost your cake, Remus?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"It didn't, did it? Oh well."

**THE END**

**A/N I wrote this because it was my birthday on the twenty fifth and I was in the birthday mood. I had a good time, I had roughly four cakes, six-if you count the two cheesecakes my uncle baked. I always love my birthday because I always feel like people make an effort, my friends made an effort to come around, my mother made an effort to get off work, my dad made an effort to high five me every three seconds-it was just all so brilliant. **

**-Lupin3Black**


End file.
